friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Subponica: Episode 1; Pilot
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: Content of this story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, ponies, references to several video games, and possibly PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Next Story: Terrarian Pony presents... Subponica Pilot episode ... Aurora:" WARNING: Hull failure imminent. All personnel evacuate, immediately."'' The blue pegasus, with the dark blue mane, and a cutie mark of a pair of goggles and small bubbles surrounding it, slid down a ladder to her assigned life pod. Her heart was racing as Sapphire Sea was sat down in the passenger saftey seat on the right from where the ladder was facing. Sapphire was breathing heavily as the seat's saftey bar came down over her head. The life pod was fired out of it's chamber. She looked up through the glass hatch in the top of the life pod, and saw the Aurora explode into flames. Shortly after, the fire extinguisher dropped to the floor, along with a metal panel from the pod's life support system. Sapphire:" Sweat Celestia, have mercy! Don't let me die here!" The metal panel flew all around the integredy of the life pod, until it hit Sapphire Sea in the face, causing her to black out. ... 10 years ago... It was Sapphire's first day working at Alterra, right next to her marefriend, a bright red unicorn, with a crimson mane, and a cutie mark of heart and a band-aid. Her name was Ruby Rest. Ruby was a medic for the Aurora crew, and a member of the disease research team. Before today, Sapphire had some trouble getting a job. She was fired from her job at a coffee shop, and Ruby reluctantly recommended her to the Alterra Corporation. They told her she would be going through intense training, and were checking her to see if she had consumed any illegal chemical potions recently. Sapphire:" But you know me, Ruby. I don't do that kinda stuff." Ruby:" Company policy, dear. It's not that I don't trust you, it's... I have to. It looks like you're clean, so I doubt the boss will have any problems with you." Sapphire:" So what kind of intense training am I going to go through, anyways?" Ruby:" I would tell you, but then you would change your mind about all this." Sapphire:" Come on, I'm a deep sea diver. It's just like space travel. How bad could it be?" Ruby:" Space travel is so much different. It's not like swimming in an ocean, with fish and sharks. There are tons of intelligent alien life forms out there, some of which want to kill us, including space pirates." Sapphire:" Ha! I bet I could deal with a few space pirates." Ruby:" And we aren't allowed any weapons aside from an official Alterra-branded survival knife." Sapphire:" What? They're sending us out there with no real weapons to defend ourselves with?" Ruby:" Ever since the massacre on the planet Brauscuss, all Alterra weapons were removed from the standard fabricator survival blueprints. The survival knife is the only exception. Besides, we aren't soldiers or Federation Law Ponies, we go out on diplomatic missions to ensure the saftey of Equestria. But just in case, we do hire muscle, and powerful unicorns for self defense purposes." Sapphire:" So do you think I'll be assigned to the Aurora with you?" Ruby:" I sure hope so, it would mean we'd get to spend more time with each other. I don't know about you, but these past few trips have been giving me homesickness. But I always feel at home whenever I'm with you." Sapphire kissed her muzzle, making her eyes go wide in surprise. Sapphire:" I bet you can't get enough of my kisses either, hmm?" Ruby's blush was darker than her own coat. Ruby:" I... uh... er... you just like to watch me squirm, don't you?" Sapphire:" Have since day one." Simon:" Would you two shut up for just a bloody minute? I'm trying to make schematics for my new invention." Simon was a red unicorn, with a black mane, glasses, and a cutie mark of a blueprint. Simon was the Alterra Corporation's mechanical expert. He draws blueprints for special survival tools and vehicles, and builds them. Sapphire:" Hey, I remember you. So, you made it to Alterra after all. And you made a new invention? Whatcha working on?" Simon:" Well, if you must know, I'm working on a mech suit that is capable of walking on land, or on space rocks, and can survive a depth of 900 meters underwater." Sapphire:" 900 meters? That sounds pretty cool! You know, I'm the best deep sea diver in Equestria." Simon:" Well then, let me be the first to say congratulations, you're a nopony." ... Sapphire began to wake up, feeling heat on her face. The inside of the life pod was on fire, and she started panicking. Sapphire pressed the control panel on her seat to make the saftey bar go up, but it wasn't working. Sapphire:" Come on, lift up!" Eventually, Sapphire slammed her hoof on the panel, and the bar was lifted. She grabbed the fire extinguisher off the floor, and began to spray it on the fire. Once the fire was out, Sapphire started breathing heavily. Sapphire:" Oh my goodness. What just happened? There was a blast... a-and the Aurora just... exploded! Oh wow. I can't believe this is happening?" She went over to the life pod radio, and tried to send a distress beacon, but the radio was too badly damaged. Sapphire:" Hello! Can anypony hear this? I'm with the Aurora team! Hello? HQ? Ruby? Dang it! Nothing but static." Sapphire took a deep breath, and made her way up the ladder to the top life pod hatch. She opened the hatch and saw some kind of bird creature. It flew away as soon as she saw it, so she wasn't able to get a good look at it. As she fully came up from the life pod, the only things in her line of sight, was a large ocean of water, and the Aurora. The ship seemed to be badly damaged, but she was sure it was repairable. Sapphire:" Dear Celestia, please let Ruby be okay." She decended back into the life pod, and pulled out her research device, and it began to load up, and the Alterra symbol came up on the screen, and began to talk in a female voice. PDA: "You have suffered minor head trauma. This is considered an optimal outcome. This Personal Data Assistant has now rebooted in emergency mode with one directive: to keep you alive on an alien world. Please refer to the databank for detailed survival advice. The PDA is equipped to help you in your research, and allow you to communicate with other PDA devices. Do not lose this PDA, or surely suffer a fee penalty of 30 thousand credits. Good luck." Sapphire: (Yeah, I sure learned my lesson last time.) Before she began this mission, she had lost her PDA device, and had to pay for a new one. Her boss was furious. Sapphire checked the storage compartment in the life pod to see if there was a dive suit, and to her luck, there was one. It even came with wing attatchments so her wings wouldn't get wet. Sapphire:" Well, well! Guess who's a nopony now, Simon! All that deep sea diving's finally gonna pay off! But man, am I hungry. I should go look for something to eat. I haven't eaten anything since we took off." After putting on the dive suit, and the mask and goggles, she exited through the bottom hatch. As she entered the water, a strange ray fish swam past her. She didn't see much in the way of food, other than fish, but she wasn't ready to start eating meat. Even though she was starving, she wasn't that desperate, yet. She did find a patch of odd mushrooms though. Sapphire:" I never really liked shrooms, but I guess it's better than nothing." After picking a few, she swam back up to the life pod. She tried a bite of the strange mushroom, and... Sapphire:" BLEHCK!!!" PDA:" ''WARNING:' These mushrooms contain high traces of battery acid." Sapphire:" Pleh! Now she tells me!" ... Sapphire decided to explore her surroundings, looking for any edible plant life. She didn't want to go too far from the life pod though, so she stayed within a certain vacinity. She had discovered several new life forms at this point, the most common, being small blue fish, with big yellow eyes on either side of it's body, and a teeny tiny beak. The PDA dubbed it "Peeper", when Sapphire got close to one, but without a scanner, there was no way of getting more information on it. Sapphire found a few limestone outcrops, and used her hooves to break them. They hid titanium and copper ores. She had also found quartz crystals sticking out of the ground, and sometimes found inside coral tubes. Eventually, Sapphire started to get really hungry. Sapphire:" Ooohh... keep it together Sapphire, you can do this. Just have to... find... Oh, but I'm so hungry. The fish... but, I'm a pony, I can't eat meat. But I have to eat something..." Sapphire's stomach growled louder than ever, and her blush would match her marefriend's coat, and it was then that her PDA had started flashwarning her about her calorie and hydration. PDA:" Seek fluid intake. Seek calorie intake." Sapphire:" Oh! Screw it! I need to eat something!" Sapphire opened the bottom hatch, and dove into the water. She saw a peeper swim by, and she started chasing east after it. It took a bit, but she finally caught it. Sapphire:" Gotcha! Huh?" Suddenly, a strange, red, round fish came swimming from a nearby cave, coming straight for her. When it got close, it exploded, just close enough to knock her out of the water. Sapphire:" WHAT THE HECK!!!" The Peeper was still squirming in her hooves, as she plopped back into the water, and she began to swim back to the life pod. ... Sapphire:" Okay, hopefully the fabricator still works." Sapphire placed the peeper on the facbrication device that was pre-installed in the life pod. Sapphire:" Sorry little guy. Fabricator, cook." The fabricator began to deconstruct the fish molecule by molecule, and reconstruct it heated, and disposing of the bones and organs. Sapphire felt guilty for killing a poor, innocent, defenseless fish, but she had no other choice. It was survival now. As she picked up the cooked piece of meat, she hesitated. There would be no going back after this. She did see a bunch of, what looked like kelp earlier, but it was guarded by some aggressive shark-like fauna. The acid mushrooms were easy to find, but weren't edible. She wandered if... PDA:" Dehydration imminent. Starvation imminent." Sapphire:" OKAY! OKAY!" Sapphire slowly took a bite out of the peeper's torso. Gulping it down, she realized that she felt even more guilty, because it tasted good. ... It was becoming dark, so Sapphire had to hurry and find a quick water supply. She tried to drink the water she was swimming in, but that made her even more thirsty. She of course would have known this on her own though, if she weren't in dire need of something to drink. She then found a strange fish, that had two large outer membranes attatched to it. She realized the mebranes could act as a potential water filter. The PDA decided to call this creature "Bladderfish". It wasn't the most enticing name for it, but placing it in the fabricator... Sapphire:" Fabricator, make filtered water." The fabricator deconstructed the bladderfish, and reconstructed it into a bottle of water. How the fabricator made the bottle part, she had no idea, but she wasn't complaining. She now had enough food and water in her to at least last her until tomorrow. ... Sapphire was just hearing about an incident with an Alterra ship called the "Pegasee". Something happened to the ship, and the company had lost it's communication with the ship, and was unable to locate it. Everypony was in a panic, trotting back and forth, papers flying everywhere. She was supposed to go on her first mission with the Aurora today, but it looked as though it would probably be delayed. Ruby:" Sapphire, there you are! Did you hear what happened?" Sapphire:" I heard we lost all contact with the Pegasee crew. Everypony seems to be in a panic." Ruby:" That ship was carrying some very important ponies onboard. That's why it's such a big deal." Sapphire:" Why not send a rescue ship to look for them?" Ruby:" We can't just send more ponies. We don't even know where the crew is. Wandering aimlessly won't help when we don't have any leads on where they could have gone." Sapphire:" Well then what can we do to help?" Ruby:" That's not our job. It's HQ's business, and while we are standing in HQ, we are not part of their work. We can't interfere with what they are doing unless they tell us to look into it." Sapphire:" Well, we can't just do nothing." Ruby:" We still have our own job to do. Come on, let's load the cargo onto the Aurora, and we'll talk more about this later." Sapphire:" O-okay." ... Sapphire woke up. It seemed too early to be morning, but the sun was up, and so she was up. Sapphire:" Time to get busy I guess. I should really get a repair tool to fix up the life pod." She checked her PDA to see what she would need to build a repair tool, but the planet didn't seem to have the materials listed on the blueprint to make such a thing. Sapphire:" I suppose I'll have program the PDA to scan the materials in the area to make a different blue print." Doing so, her PDA began to scan the environment, and build a new blueprint for the repair tool. Sapphire:" Here we go, silicone rubber, cave sulfer, and titanium. Where do I get cave sulfur? Or silicone rubber?" Sapphire looked up silicone rubber. The PDA told her to use something called a "Creep vine seed cluster". Sapphire:" Creep vine seed cluster? That must be the yellow stuff hanging from the kelp that those shark things were swimming around. Dang it, I'm going to have to go over there aren't I. But I'm going to need a weapon." To her luck, the survival knife also required silicone rubber. Sapphire:" Dang it! Looks like I'm going to have to rely on just my speed to grab those seed clusters." She descended into the water, and as she swam towards the kelp forest, she encountered a large creature, with a large, rounded tail with green spots on it. Green orbs seemed to have burst out of the tail, and suddenly explode into a green gas. Sapphire decided to stay away just in case the gas was toxic. As she approached the kelp forest, her PDA flashed a warning on her swim mask's HUD. PDA:" Warning. 30 seconds of oxygen remaining." Sapphire:" Oxygen, right. Forgot that was a thing." She ascended for oxygen, and pulled off her mask. Sapphire:" This PDA is a pretty useful device. Hey PDA lady, can I call you Jesse?" PDA:" I am your Personal Data Assistant. But you may call me whatever you like." Sapphire:" Cool! I'll call you Jesse." Jesse:"'' Very well. You may call me 'Jesse'. Is there anything you would like me to do?"'' Sapphire:" Just continue to monitor my vitals." Jesse:" Very well, ma'am." Sapphire descended again, and quickly grabbed a bunch of creepvine seed clusters, and headed back to the life pod undetected. She then deconstructed the materials in the fabricator, and reconstructed them to make a survival knife, a repair tool, and a pair of fins for faster swimming. After using the repair tool to fix the life pods primary systems, she then went to fix the radio. When she was done fixing the radio, it had a message. "RADIO: This is Aurora. Distress signal received. Rescue operation will be dispatched to your location in 9...9...9...9...9... hours. Continue to monitor for emergency transmissions from other lifepods." Sapphire:" Why am I waiting for a rescue team from the Aurora? The thing just wrecked. I wouldn't be in this lifepod otherwise." Jesse:" Ma'am, you have another message. It appears to be a distress signal." Sapphire:" Play it." Radio:" Playing pre-recorded disstress message." Ruby:" This is Ruby! I'm stuck in life pod 6! Coordinates attatched! I'm being attacked by a leviathan class predator, designated 'Reaper'! Sapphire, if you can here this, and you're still alive, please help me!" Sapphire:" A leviathan class predator!? Oh no! Jesse, upload the signal coordinates to my HUD! I need to get to that life pod!" Jesse:" Uploading signal beacon to PDA." Sapphire began swimming towards where the signal was coming from. It was a ways away, but she still hoped she could make it. As she approached the life pod, she saw it being crushed by a large, red and aqua-green, eel-like sea monster, with four large red mandibles that it was using to bring the top half of the life pod closer to it's jaws. Sapphire heard a faint scream coming from the life pod, followed by a clear, loud, eerie roar sound coming from the reaper. Suddenly, the bottom hatch of the life pod opened up, and a bright red pony popped out of it, but the life pod was shaking too much for her to escape. Sapphire swam as fast as she could to her, and began to reach out for her. Ruby:" S-SAPPHIRE!!!" Sapphire:" Ruby, grab my hoof!" She tried, but the rocking of the life pod was too much. Eventually, Sapphire was able to grab hold, and pull Ruby out, and they swam as fast as they could before the reaper's mandibles got unstuck, and it let out another eerie roar, frustrated that it's prey had escaped. ... When they got back to the life pod, Ruby was still shaking from the trauma, the event of what had happened playing over and over in her head. She was holding onto Sapphire with a tight grip. Ruby:" I was so scared! I thought I was going to die!" Sapphire:" I know, it's okay. You're safe now, that's all that matters to me." Ruby:" I'm so sorry! I thought nopony was coming for me! I thought you were dead! I lost all hope! I'm sorry!" Sapphire:" It's okay. We're safe here, in the shallows. I'll always be here for you." Ruby:" Th-thank you, Sapphire. Y-you saved me. I owe you a life debt." Sapphire:" Nonsense. I did it because I love you. And even if that weren't the case, I still would have done it." Ruby:" I-I love you too..." Sapphire:" Shush now. That creature won't follow us here. It's too shallow." Ruby held on tight and cried into Sapphire's chest. Sapphire didn't mind though. That reaper was scary, but what scared Sapphire the worst was the thought of losing her one true love. She wanted revenge, to kill the beast that made her lover cry. But she knew Ruby would never allow that. Eventually, Ruby cried herself to sleep. Sapphire thought she looked adorable that way, and leaned in to kiss her just below her horn without waking her. She then checked the life pod storage to see if she could find some blankets. There weren't any, but she did manage to find two bottled waters, and two nutrient blocks. Sapphire was now furious. Sapphire:" I could have just eaten a nutrient block? What the heck!" ... The next day, Ruby woke up, but Sapphire wasn't in the life pod with her. And after what happened yesterday, she was scared that Sapphire might have swam off to kill the reaper. Ruby:" S-sapphire? Where are you? Sapphire!?" Suddenly, the sound of the bottom hatch opening spooked her, but it was just Sapphire, carrying some fish. Ruby leapt at her with a hug, causing her to drop the fish she was holding. Ruby:" Oh Sapphire, don't ever do that again! I was so worried something would happen to you!" Sapphire:" Relax. I was just getting some food for us for later." Ruby looked down at the small pile of peepers, garry fish, and bladder fish Sapphire had dropped. Ruby:" We can't eat fish, are you crazy? We're ponies! Herbivores, not carnivores!" Sapphire:" Listen, there isn't enough edible plant life around here. Maybe about twenty creepvine stalks close by, but that won't be enough. Besides, we need them to make other things, and they aren't very filling. If we are going to survive, we must be willing to do what it takes to survive. There is one nutrient block for each of us, and that's it, but it won't last us. So later we need to learn to survive the the hard way." Ruby:" But I'm not ready to become a meat eater." Sapphire:" Ruby, I need you to trust me. Okay?" Ruby:" O-okay. I trust you." ... The two of them began searching for more materials. They managed to craft another survival knife, two scanner devices, and another pair of fins. Later, they decided sit up on top of the life pod, and stare into the ocean. Sapphire:" You know, this place may be dangerous, but it sure is lovely." Ruby:" Yeah, I'd like to go back home though, and hopefully never go into space again. Maybe we can find a different job, make a new life together? Maybe adopt a foal, like we wanted to, but we couldn't because our job was too complex. How 'bout that?" Sapphire:" I'd really like that. And besides, the Aurora doesn't look too damaged. I'm sure if we just put some work in we could repair her to her former glory." '''''BOOOOOOOOM!!! As if on que, the hull of Aurora exploded behind them, and they turned to see the damage that was happening. Suddenly, their PDA's began clicking from radiation for a few seconds, and then the clicking stopped. The explosions stopped, and the two of them were now looking at a horrifically damaged, and irradiated Aurora. Ruby:" You were saying..." Sapphire:" Well frick." TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Series)